Revenge is Sweet Original
by Missing Missy
Summary: It's junior year and the Gallagher girls are going to Blackthorne on another exchange. But what happens when there is a war going on between the girls and boys. Here's a hint, tons and tons of pranks. But what happens when a prank goes to far. R&R!
1. Home

Home

"Cammie!" My friend Bex squealed as she got out of her limo.

"Bex!" I ran down the steps of the mansion of our school to greet her. "How are you? How was your summer?"

"It was great, I went to Egypt with my parents and helped disable a time bomb in the Sphinx!"

"That's totally awesome! I just helped my grandparents on the ranch." My summer was really boring compared to Bex's. I just helped my grandma garden and went fishing with my grandpa.

"It's great to be back here in Gallagher. I wonder what we're doing in Cove Ops. this year? We get to see Sublevel 2 now don't we?"

"Yah, isn't that awesome? I can't wait to see Sublevel 2!"

Just then more limos came up, they pulled to a stop in front of me and Bex. Out of the first limo was the Senator's daughter and my best friend, Macey McHenry.

"Hey guys! Can you help me with my bags?" said Macey

"Sure Mace, how's was your summer?" Bex said pulling one of the many bags Macey owned out of the trunk.

"It was okay, just went to the Bahamas with my parents. Is Liz here yet?"

Suddenly we heard a flower pot shatter and heard a very southern voice say, "Oppsy Daisy!"

"Liz!" We all said.

Behind us was our very tiny but super smart friend Liz. She looked really sunburned and her blonde hair looked even blonder. She probably spent most of her time outside it the sun by the pool. Next to Liz was her bags on top of the shattered remains of the flowerpot.

"What happened to you?" I asked

"Hi guys! Never fall asleep in the by the pool in Alabama. Sorry about the flower pot, I didn't see it there." Liz explained.

We all ran to Liz and had group hug, of course we lightly hugged Liz, we didn't want to irritate her sunburned skin. Then I grabbed one of their bags and said, "Come on, let's go to our room!"

And with that me and my best friends headed up the steps and entered the front doors of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Our home. The one place where we don't have to hide who we really are. Spies.

As we headed up the Grand Stairs we heard more excited squeals as the students of Gallagher Academy, my sisters, returned home. We past the junior common room where Tina Walters and Kim Lee were comparing their summer stories. I knew it would be minutes before Tina would be bombarding me with silly stories ask if they where true, since Tina was the Gossip Queen here.

We finally made it to our rooms. We threw the bags in the closest where Macey, Liz, and Bex started unpacking. I just fell on my bed and said, "It's great to be home."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

**Okay this is my first FanFic, so please cut me some slack. Like it, Love it, Hate it? Review please! I'd love to know what you think! So R&R! I'll add more chapters as soon as possible! R&R XD**

**LIVE, LAUGH, and LOVE!**

**~Missy396**


	2. The Welcome Back Feast

The Welcome Back Feast

"Who's ready to eat?", I said to my best friends. We were sitting on our beds chatting, we already had our uniform on.

"ME!!!" they exclaimed. With that we all raced out of the room, pushing and shoving each other out of the way in order to be the first down stairs.

"CRASH!"

"Oopsy Daisy! Sorry Macey, I didn't mean to push you that hard." squeaked a very scared Liz.

Macey was on the ground surrounded by the shattered remains of the vase. She was very mad and I knew Macey was thinking of ways to get revenge on Liz. Bex then whizzed past, "I'm gonna win!" she sang!

"No you're not!" I sang louder tripping Bex and zoomed around the corner. I saw the stairs, I thought I was free. But then I was hit by something very heavy. I collapsed on the floor, two more heavy lumps landed on me. I realized it was my friends, they had all piled up on me. We started laughing.

"Come on, we can't be late." said Liz as she got up.

"Yah, hurry up I'm starving!" moaned a very hungry looking Macey.

Bex helped me up to my feet. "Okay then but wait, there's something important I need to tell you guys." I said.

"What's that?" Bex asked.

"I'm gonna beat you all to the Grand Hall!" I yelled as I zipped past them and slid down the banister of the Grand Staircase. I jumped of the banister and sprinted in the hall. Seconds later, Bex, Liz, and Macey were besides me panting.

"Took you guys forever to get here! Come on let's sit down." I said with a smirk on my face.

We sat at the Juniors Table when Tina came up and asked, "Hey Cam, is it true that your mom went on a mission to Tokyo to disable a time bomb with a fish?"

"No! Tina you need to get better sources. That doesn't even make sense!" I exclaimed.

Tina went of in a huff. "I think Tina has gotten more crazier over the summer." whispered Macey. We giggled.

Suddenly the teachers busted through the doors. They walked over to the teacher's table and sat down. The Headmistress (cough, my mother, cough, cough) walked over to the podium.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" she asked.

Just then, every girl at every table stood and said in unison, "We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives." We finished and sat down.

My mom then continued to speak. "Welcome back students! I trust you all had an enjoyable summer break. And for those who are new, (my mom looked at the 7th graders) welcome. I have an announcement to make. As we all know, last year 15 students from the Blackthorne Institute came to Gallagher Academy for an exchange. This year, instead of the boys coming here, we will be sending 15 girls to Blackthorne!"

Everyone gasped. "Oh my gosh! We might be able to see the boys again!" whispered Bex.

"I bet you want to see Grant again." whispered Liz.

"Well yah, and you want to see Jonas!" whispered shouted Bex.

Liz blushed. "You do have a crush on Jonas!" squealed Bex. Liz threw a bread roll at Bex, who had ducked and thrown a spoon in return.

"Knock it off guys." I said.

"So Cammie, are you excited to see Zach again?" Macey asked. She was reading the latest issue of Vogue totally unaware of the fight going on between Bex and Liz. Bex and Liz froze and turned to look at me.

Am I excited? He did kiss me, but then again he didn't email me or call me over the summer. I mean, he kissed me! But he didn't even want to keep in touch! He probably doesn't like me any more…

"Cammie, hello Cam! Chameleon! Cammie!!!" Bex was shaking me.

"Wow Cammie, you just zoned out there. Are you okay?" Liz asked.

"So Cammie, what's your answer?" Macey asked again.

"I'm fine Liz thanks, but I'm not really excited to see him Mace." I replied.

"What!!!" They exclaimed.

"Shh! My mom is still talking." They looked around and saw that they too weren't the only ones having a conversation. Headmistress Morgan was still standing at the podium wait for everyone to quiet down.

"Next week we will reveal who is going to Blackthorne. Now I hope you all have a wonderful semester!" I watched my mom as she sat at her table. Then everyone started chatting excitedly about the exchange as they started to eat their meals.

"How come you're not excited to see Zach! He kissed you Cammie!" exclaimed Bex.

"I dunno, he didn't even call me or anything or anything over the summer." I explained.

"But Cammie---"

"Guys, just leave Cam alone. Just eat, tomorrow we have class." said Macey.

"Fine." Liz and Bex muttered, they looked at me strangely.

"Thanks Macey." I whispered.

"No problem, and Cammie, remember what I said to you last year? It's okay if you like him" said Macey.

"But--" I started to say but Macey interrupted.

"Just think about it." Macey returned to her meal, leaving in me to ponder at what she said while I stared at my plate.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

**So? What did you think? How did you like that little race to the Grand Hall? I thought it was funny. Review please! I thank all of the people who have reviewed this story so far. You guys rock! **

**LIVE, LAUGH, and LOVE!**

**~Missy396**


	3. Pop Quiz

_**Pop Quiz**_

"_**Cammie!!! Wake Up!!!" Screamed Bex. I rolled over and covered my head with my pillow. "Cammie if you don't wake up right now I'll hit the bloody hell out of you with my backpack!" she shrieked.**_

"_**I'm awake, I'm awake! Don't hit me!" I yelped as I jumped out of bed. **_

"_**Finally you're awake! Class is in 35 minutes, we can't be late for the first day of school! And Gallagher Girls are--"**_

"_**Never late!" We all said. **_

"_**Hey Cam, hurry up and shower, I can't miss breakfast today." Macey said as she emerged from the bathroom.**_

_**I hurried towards the bathroom showered and got dressed in my uniform. When they saw the state of my hair, they pulled me in a chair a yanked my hair in to perfection.**_

"_**You're kidding! All that pain just for a ponytail?!?" I muttered.**_

"_**Come on let's just eat, I'm starving!" moaned Bex.**_

"_**Fine."**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**We had just finished our breakfast when Mr. Solomon strolled over to the junior table (us). He stood at the front of the table. We were all watching him as he said, "Morning ladies, I hope you slept well and had a great breakfast. Today we will have a Pop Quiz. And yes, that includes those who are not in Cove. Ops. Class." He looked at Liz. "The whole Junior class will meet me out front in 5 minutes." He looked at Macey when he said whole Junior class, Macey was still behind us academically because she started later than us. "See you then." He walked away.**_

"_**What do you think we will be doing?" Liz asked nervously.**_

"_**I don't know but I bet it will be bloody awesome!" Bex exclaimed. Her British accent was very strong when she said that.**_

"_**This is cool! It'll be my first assignment." Macey said excitedly.**_

"_**Come on then, let's go." I said pulling on my jacket and ran ahead of them.**_

"_**No you're not! I'm gonna beat you this time!" said Bex quickly out pacing me. **_

"_**You both aren't! We are totally going to bet all of guys." Liz shrieked. She and Macey zipped ahead of us and was almost reach the front doors when…**_

"_**BAM!"**_

_**Bex tackled them to the ground. They all started laughing. I skipped past them saying, "Guess what? I won! Again! Hahaha!" I skipped to the door and walked outside. **_

_**Soon the whole Junior class joined us. We were alert, looking for signs of our transportation and Mr. Solomon. He appeared out of nowhere behind us and said, "Today ladies we are going to ride the helicopter." And as if that was the cue, the helicopter appeared out of the blue and landed 20 feet in front of us. **_

_**We all got in one by one. We sat there patiently until Mr. Solomon entered the helicopter, he was holding blindfolds. **_

_**Not again! Last time we rode the helicopter and wore blindfolds we found out there was a spy school, for boys! I hope we don't even have to see them again until the exchange. That's if we are even going.**_

_**But I guess I spoke too soon, because the next thing Mr. Solomon said shocked me. "Today ladies, you will be breaking and entering into Blackthorne Institute for Boys."**_

_**Gasps filled the helicopter along with excited squeals. I looked over at Bex, she looked like she would explode in happiness, Liz looked pale and was about to faint. Tina and Eva looked like Christmas was coming around the corner again. I wasn't happy about this one bit. I looked at Macey, she was filling here nails and looked bored. I turned to look at Mr. Solomon.**_

"_**Your objective ladies, is to kidnap Dr. Steve." We gasped again. "You will do so with out anyone knowing. The boys will be out in town for two hours today. So you have to hours to kidnap Dr. Steve." **_

_**He placed blindfolds on each of us before continuing. Once we get to our destination, we will be going into the van and drive to the school 2 hours till the boys head to town. Once in the van, you ladies have to come with a plan to get Dr. Steve out unnoticed. Got that?"**_

"_**Yes sir." we all said.**_

"_**Good, now I suggest you guys get comfortable, we will be stay up here for a while."**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Authors Note:**_

_**What do you think? Bad, Good, Okay? Review please! I'll try to add more chapters quickly. I'd like to thank those who have written reviews for Revenge is Sweet. I assure you all will be great and awesome. Trust me, some of the pranks I have in plan are either embarrassing, funny, or both! R&R! XD**_

_**LIVE, LAUGH, LOVE!**_

_**~Missy396**_


	4. Breaking and Entering

Breaking and Entering

It took exactly 1 hour, 43 minutes, and 13 seconds to land where ever we were. We were loaded in a van and sat there for 35 minutes and 19 seconds before we were allowed to take off our blindfolds.

I blinked several times, it took awhile to get over the shock of the bright light inside the windowless van after being wearing a blindfold for 2 hours. I looked around. Bex and Macey were the closest to me. Liz was squished somewhere with all of my other sisters.

I didn't realized Mr. Solomon was in the driver's seat until he said, "Okay ladies, you have exactly 2 hours to plan what to do before the boys go out to town. Get to work." With that he took out a book and started reading.

All of the girls were looking at me expectedly, I guess I was the leader again. "Okay guys, you heard Solomon, we have 2 hours to prepare. 2 hours. Now let's make the most of this."

Everyone nodded. "Liz, I need you to hack into Blackthorne and get blueprints of the place. Everyone else, grab a couple of Napotine patches, Comms, and whatever else we might need to get Dr. Steve. Once Liz gets the blueprints, we will start planning."

As soon as I said that everyone started moving. Liz brought out her laptop and started typing. Everyone else started moving around the van, which was quite big, and looked around for some gadgets.

"I can't wait to break into Blackthorne!" exclaimed Bex

"What if we are unable to do it?" an anxious Macey asked

"Don't worry Mace, we'll do fine." I said soothingly, I remembered this was Macey's first Cove. Ops. Mission.

"Yah, we'll do it brilliantly!" Bex said, letting her accent leak in.

After 5 minutes of typing, Liz exclaimed, "I got in!" We all crowded around Liz.

"Okay Liz, can you print out the blueprints?" I asked

"Of course I can." The blueprints printed out. We studied them. Liz continued typing, she was looking at the security and was finding was to get past them.

"Okay everyone, listen in." I said. We'll split in 4 groups, Alpha, Beta, Charlie, Delta. Liz you'll stay here and work your magic with the computer. You'll have to keep us posted on any news just in case there's trouble on the cameras."

"That's fine with me Cammie. I was able to disable the security, so the only things to worry about is the cameras, staff and the boys."

"Okay, thanks Liz. Okay Delta team, you'll enter by the air ducts on the East side. Charlie, enter on the west side, there should be windows that you can go through that lead to the storage room.

Beta, Southside, the third floor windows. They lead to the empty classrooms that are rarely used. Alpha Team and I will go through the roof." I pointed every entrance point we were using on the map.

"Now the objective of this mission is get Dr. Steve out of the building with out anyone noticing. And when I say anyone I mean anyone so that means no talking or being seen by people, and that includes the boys." I looked at Tina, who lightly blushed. I guessed she was thinking about talking to the boys while we were getting Dr. Steve out.

"Alpha team will go to the Headmaster's office. Beta team, check the Southside, when you're done check the North. Charlie team, West. Delta, East. We may need reinforcements to get Dr. Steve, so get ready to run to the office on short notice. Got that?" Everyone nodded.

I looked at Liz, "How's the camera situation going on Liz?"

"I took a picture of each area the camera is and posted it on every screen, so when you guys are sneaking about, they'll just see the picture I took." explained Liz.

"And the Staff and Boys?"

"The Boys are getting ready to leave. I have visual on all of the staff, so if any come your way, I'll tell you." Liz replied.

"Okay thanks Liz. Guys, the boys will be leaving soon, everyone ready? Everyone got their stuff?" I said.

Everyone nodded. They all had serious looks on their faces. But just in case I repeated, "No talking to anyone. Including the boys." I looked at all of my sisters. "Comms on everyone, time to roll!"

"The boys are all gone, the entrance points are clear." said Liz.

"Open the doors!" I said.

Macey and Bex opened the doors. We got out one by one into the woods, to the left we can see the school. It looked a lot like Gallagher. "Good luck guys!" Liz said. Mr. Solomon nodded.

I turned to look at my sisters again. They were waiting for my command to go. I nodded. And with that, we all went in separate directions.

I jogged towards the North side of the school with Bex and Macey. I heard Liz say in my ears, "Everything is clear, you guys may enter."

"Copy that Bookworm." I muttered, using Liz's codename.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey guys! I'm on a roll! This is my 3rd**** chapter today! Go Me! I'd like to thank all of you who have been reading Revenge is Sweet. Trust me the wait for the full on prank wars will be worth it! The pranks would be something worth to wait for. Thanks for those who reviewed you guys rock! Keep reading and laughing! XD**

**LIVE, LAUGH, and LOVE!**

**~Missy396**


	5. Excellent, Just Excellent

Excellent, Just Excellent

We started climbing to the roof of the building with our rappelling cords. Slowly, but steadily we soon made it to the top. "Alpha team is on the roof." I muttered into my comms unit.

"Delta team is in the air ducts Chameleon." I heard Tina say.

"Good job Gossip Girl, now search the Eastside for Dr. Steve." I said to Tina, using her codename.

"Hey Chameleon, how are getting in? There is no way we can get down in the school." Macey whispered.

"Don't worry Peacock, here Chameleon, catch!" Bex said. She threw what looked like a tube of lip stick at me.

"How's lipstick gonna help us?" asked Macey.

"Oh this isn't ordinary lipstick, it's actually a laser!" I simply said.

"Yah, you don't want to get it mixed with regular lipstick either, trust me." Bex said.

Macey looked at Bex with curiosity. I remembered our freshman year when we were in Dr. Fibs lab. We were testing his new gadgets. Bex had thought it was really lipstick, she applied it and got her lips burnt. She was sent to the hospital wing and couldn't talk for weeks. I laughed at that thought. Bex looked at me and glared.

"Okay let's get inside now." I said, avoiding Bex's eyes. The laser cut through the roof and the piece fell to the floor below with a soft thud.

One by one we jumped in. "Okay Bookworm, we're in." I muttered in my comms.

"Good, by the way, Beta and Charlie are in too. They are searching around the place." I heard Liz reply.

"That's great Liz! Now can you please tell us where Dr. Steve's office is?" Macey said impatiently.

"Okay, calm down Peacock. Now Dr. Steve's office is on the right. Go down the hallway and turn left. It should be the second door to your right."

"Thanks Liz!" Bex said.

"That's Bookworm!" replied Liz.

"Okay stop the chit chat, let's go!" I said. And with that we ran to Dr. Steve's office.

We ran down the hall and turned left. "There's his office." I heard Macey whisper.

We were about to go in when Liz said, "Chameleon! You guys have to hurry! Dr. Steve is coming!"

"Quick get in guys!" Bex was hold in the door in. We ran inside. We heard Dr. Steve's footsteps coming closer.

"Hide!"

Macey ran and hid in the closet. Bex crawled behind the couch by the door. I looked quickly around, there was no other place to hide. Then I saw his desk, I dove behind it right when Dr. Steve came in.

"That's just excellent Rachel, yes just excellent! The girls' dormitories are ready. Yes they can come tomorrow night and surprise the boys at breakfast the next day. Excellent. See you later. Bye."

I heard a click of a cell phone close. I realized he was talking to my mom about the exchange on the phone. Suddenly I heard a thud. I stood up from my hiding spot and looked around. Bex and Macey had tackled Dr. Steve down and pinned him to the ground. His cell phone was next to him on the ground. Macey was now duct taping his mouth closed and started moving to his arms and legs. Bex was sitting on his back. Dr. Steve looked at us in alarm.

"I'm sorry Dr. Steve but we had to do this for an assignment." I said to him before I placed a Napotine on his forehead. Dr. Steve blacked out.

"Duchess, Peacock, put Dr. Steve in his chair." They carried him to his chair.

"Beta, Charlie, Delta, meet us in Dr. Steve's office we have him." I said into my comms. I heard my sisters whispering there answers as they slowly made it to the office.

Then I heard Liz's panicked voice saying, "Chameleon! Some boys came back early! They're heading for Dr. Steve's office!"

"Who is it?" I asked. I looked at Bex and Macey, they were just as panic as me. We heard their footsteps approaching.

"Quick hide!" And again we hid. Bex hide yet again by the door, probably to quickly close the door. Macey crouched hidden by a bookshelf, ready to pounce and attack. I quickly hid Dr. Steve under his desk and crouched behind the couch near Bex.

The footsteps stopped. I saw the doorknob turn. Four boys stepped inside. Quick as a flash, Bex closed the door and locked it. Macey lunged and placed Napotine patches on the first two boys. They fell to the ground. The remaining to boys turned around to look at us. I was in shock when I realized who it was.

Zach and Grant. Zach and Grant were there starring at us. They looked at us with surprised looks on their faces. I quickly glanced at Bex, she was just as shocked as I was. Then suddenly, she launched herself on Grant and knocked him out. Grant fell to the floor just when Macey jumped on Zach. Zach surprised fell to the ground. He tried to get out of Macey's grip, but I was too quick. He looked at me and started was about to speak, but then I smirked at him and placed a patch on his forehead.

Macey relaxed. I stood up. Bex was just starring blankly at Grant.

"Macey, Bex, tie up the boys." I said. They started tying them up and placed the two boys that I fell first on the couch.

I looked and saw that it was Jonas and a boy I didn't recognize.

Bex started to tie up Grant. "Macey, alert the others and Liz tell them to go to the van."

"I'm on it." she said.

I walked over where Zach was. I tied him up and placed him on Dr. Steve's chair. I got Dr. Steve, Macey and Bex took him and started to lug him through the door. "Hey guys, wait a minute." I said.

They stopped and looked at me. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote,

**Blackthorne Boy,**

**Surprised to see me weren't you?**

**~Gallagher Girl**

I placed the note on the desk where Zach would see it and walked out of the office and closed the door. They looked at me with curiosity. "I'll tell you guys later, let's get out of here!" And with that we made our way to the van.

When we got there, we saw the girls and Mr. Solomon waiting inside. We placed Dr. Steve in the front seat and climbed to the back. We all looked at Mr. Solomon.

"Congratulations ladies you have all completed your mission well. You have all passed. I was well surprised on how you ladies reacted when the boys came in unexpected. Good work." he looked at Bex, Macey and me.

We all clapped and cheered. We stopped when we heard a voice say, "Excellent job ladies, just excellent."

We all looked at Dr. Steve. Mr. Solomon had untied him and took of the patch. "You girls did a fine job, and I say, you all did well breaking into Blackthorne. Especially you Ms. Sutton, that was fine hacking you did. I'll have to get a stronger firewall now."

We all laughed. Dr. Steve got out of the van and said, "Excellent, now can I please talk to Cameron, Rebecca, Elizabeth and Macey please."

I was surprised, why would he want to talk to us? Looked at the others they were just as surprised. One by one we got out of the van. Then Dr. Steve said to us, "You four will be coming back to Blackthorne tomorrow night for the rest of the semester."

My jaws dropped. Bex looked like she was about to explode. Liz was about to faint. Macey, well she didn't like the fact that boys would be starring at her where ever she goes.

"You girls did an excellent job today and will represent the Juniors. Now I will see you tomorrow. Right now I must untie the boys, but don't worry, they don't know you're coming." Dr. Steve walked away.

We got back in the van and headed for the helicopters. As we sat in the helicopters, I thought to myself, great! Just great! I'm stuck in Blackthorne for a whole semester with Zach. Just great.

As we got back to the room Bex and Liz squealed. I was shocked again, Bex was not the type of girl that squealed. I looked at Macey.

"They'll get over it, don't worry Cam."

"We have to get packing if we are leaving tomorrow!" Liz exclaimed!

Liz and Bex hurriedly ran to the closet and started shoving their clothes in to their bags they just unpacked yesterday. I slowly got up and packed all my clothes and gadgets into my bag. Macey just sat on her bed and painted her nails.

"Aren't you going to pack Mace?" I asked.

"I'll do it later."

"Macey McHenry, if you cause us to be late to Blackthorne because you aren't done packing, I'm going to punch the bloody hell out of you!" Bex yelled.

"Why are you in a hurry Bex? We aren't leaving till tomorrow night?" Macey looked at Bex.

"Because. Now get packed." She turned her back on Macey.

"Bex likes Grant! Bex likes Grant!" we looked at Liz, she was singing like a school girl and was jumping up and down on her bed.

"Shut it Elizabeth!" Bex screamed. She threw a pillow at Liz, causing Liz to fall of the bed.

"Don't call me Elizabeth!" Liz shrieked. All of the sudden, Liz launch herself on Bex and the cat fight began.

"Wow, I never knew Liz and Bex to do that." I muttered to Macey as I plopped on the bed next to her. She had stopped painting her nails and was now drying them.

"The thought of them spending the semester with the boys just go stuck in their heads. Don't worry it'll die down soon." Macey replied.

"Come on Mace, I'll help you pack." I said get off her bed. She got up too, and together we were able to stuff all of Macey's clothes in to her bags before dinner.

______________________________________________________________________________

My mother got up from her table and stood at the podium. Dinner just ended, and now we were just waiting for the announcements.

"As all of you know, we are sending 15 girls to Blackthorne. These 15 girls are going tomorrow night to Blackthorne for the rest of the semester. Cameron Morgan, Liz Sutton, Bex Baxter, Macey McHenry…" My mom listed more girls. 3 eighth graders, 3 freshman, 3 sophomores, and 2 seniors. Those who weren't called were devastated that they weren't coming.

I looked around the Junior table, Tina and Anna looked sad, Kim and Courtney looked at us in envy. Everyone got over it and started talking about classes.

Macey, Bex, Liz, and I got up and headed for our rooms.

"I still can't believe we are going to spend the semesters with the boys!" Liz said.

"I know! I can't wait till tomorrow night!" Bex exclaimed. Liz and Bex looked at Macey and me.

"It's the same for me everywhere, I get stared by every single boy and I have to walk in their drool! That's just disgusting, they don't even know how to close those mouths of theirs.

They looked at me. "Aren't you excited to see Zach, Cammie?" Liz asked.

Was I? I was still thinking about this in my head when we reach our room. We sat on our beds, they all sat facing me.

"So what's your answer Cam?" Bex asked.

"I don't know really myself. I'm thinking about it." I replied.

"But Cammie, he kissed you! He KISSED you! He dipped YOU and KISSED you in front of EVERYONE! And you don't know if you're excited to see him?" Liz shrieked.

Bex looked at me as if I had three heads. Liz was shocked. "Calm the heck down guys! Let's just go to bed, if Cammie is excited she's excited. If she's not, well that's her problem. Now let's sleep!" said Macey.

"Thanks Mace." I said as I pulled my pajamas on.

"No problem. And I repeat what I said earlier---"

"I know, I know! It's okay if you like him."

I got into my bed and thought about today's events. I thought of what Macey said to me. Do I like him?

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! So??? What did you think? Did you like this chapter? Hate it? Love it? Review please! I'll post the next chapter later today. I thank everyone who has been reading this. I also thank those who reviewed. You guys rock! So until next time, keep laughing and reading. Eat lot's of candy and do good deeds. Eat a potato and pet cat. Lol! XD**

**LIVE, LAUGH, & LOVE!**

**~Missy396**


	6. Surprise & Confetti

Surprises & Confetti

"Okay girls, the helicopter is here to take you to Blackthorne." My mother said to us. Bex, Liz, Macey, and the other girls going to Blackthorne, including myself were standing on the front steps of the school.

"Now all of you have a great time in Blackthorne." My mother said to the group. We headed towards the helicopter. I stopped in front of my mom to say good-bye.

"Behave Cammie, I'll be dropping by every now and then to check-up on all of you guys, okay kiddo?"

"Yes mom, love you." I said.

"Love you too. Have fun." My mom said before hugging me one last time before I ran to catch up to my friends who were half way to the helicopter.

I ran past my friends and sang yet again, "I'm gonna beat you all!" I pranced past them.

"No you're not, Cammie." Bex sang even louder and ran past me.

"Yah, because me and Liz are gonna beat all of you!" Macey hollered. She a Liz zipped past me and Bex.

"Sure, and we aren't spies!" I yelled. I sprinted past them and didn't stop until I beat the whole entire group to the helicopter.

"Okay ladies, calm down. Now just get into the helicopter one by one and we'll soon be at Blackthorne by 11:45 pm." Mr. Solomon said.

Mr. Solomon was accompanying us to Blackthorne and will be teach Junior Cove. Ops. I think he was assigned to watch over me by my mother. Sometimes it stinks being headmistress daughter.

______________________________________________________________________________

The helicopter started to descend. I looked below and saw we were landing on top of the school. I could make out the figure of Dr. Steve, he was standing 25 feet away from the helicopter pad. I looked over at Bex, she was sound asleep and was snoring quite loudly. She can sleep anywhere! Is shook her away.

"What did you do that for?" she moaned.

"We're landing on the roof of Blackthorne." I whispered. Bex quickly sat up straighter, I saw in the dim light that filled the helicopter that her eyes were filled with happiness. I t was safe to say that Bex had fallen, fallen very hard for Grant Newman.

I sighed. I looked at Macey and Liz who were sitting next to Bex. Liz was jumping up and down in her chair like a little girl waiting to open presents Christmas morning. I guess it was also safe to say that Liz has a MAJOR CRUSH on Jonas Anderson.

Macey on the other hand looked, how should I say this? Bored. Yes that's the word, Macey McHenry was indeed bored. Why was she bored? Probably because this whole going to a boys school for the rest of the semester was not new for her. She did go to several coed schools before the exchange. She had boys starring at her where ever she went. So I guess I understood why she was bored.

And me, I don't know what I was feeling. It was kind of mixed, excited, happy, angry, confused. Mostly confused. I don't know---

"Cammie, hello Cammie! Earth to Cammie!" Bex was shaking me. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"We just landed. Come on, before you zone out again." Bex said impatiently.

I jumped out of the helicopter. "Excellent, just excellent. It's great to see you again Cameron. How was the ride?" said Dr. Steve.

"Excellent." I said, using Dr. Steve's favorite phrase.

"Excellent. I'll see all of you tomorrow at 8:15 am. Breakfast starts at 8:00, so the boys will be shocked to see you guys. Have a good night." Dr. Steve said to the whole group. And with that he walked of to a door we didn't notice the day before.

"Okay ladies, if you follow me, I'll lead you to the East wing where your dorms are waiting." Mr. Solomon said.

I looked at Bex and Liz, they were bursting with joy. I glanced at Macey and muttered, "This is going to be a long semester."

______________________________________________________________________________

I opened the door to our new room. It was slightly bigger than our room by at Gallagher. The walls were a light purple. There were 4 beds with purple bed sheets and blankets and white pillows. There were 2 beds on each side with a huge pine dresser in between each bed. There were 2 huge windows that looked out to the woods. By the windows were two desks. Where I was standing next to the door, I saw a closet with mirror doors on the right and another door on the left. I guess that led to the bathroom.

"The closet is big enough for our clothes, good enough." Macey mumbled to herself.

"Bex and Liz started fighting over the beds. I threw my bag on one of the beds closest to a window. I plopped myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I quickly sat up, I thought of a great idea.

"Hey, Liz where's the boys room?" I asked.

She and Bex stopped fighting and sat on separate beds. "Room 312, why?" she looked at me curiously.

"Does someone want to see her Zachy?" Bex said. She was wiggling her eyebrows.

I threw a pillow at her. "No, actually I have a surprise for them." I opened by suitcase and produced a white box with a purple ribbon on top.

"Isn't that those confetti bombs that you made last year?" asked Macey. She was eyeing the box with interest.

"Yep, I just thought that they can have a fiesta because we are here." I said with a grin. "I added an alarm to it so it will explode at 2:45 exact. It will explode and tons of confetti will burst out and the song "Celebration" will blast."

Bex was grinning like mad. "Let's do it!"

"Cool, but let's put tons of cameras and bugs in their room while we're at it." said Liz. She was jumping on her bed again.

"Hurry up guys! They should be asleep by now. It's already 12:14, let's go!" exclaimed Macey. She was probably taking this as a chance to get back at the boys, they have been playing pranks and teasing her all last year.

"Okay, but be quiet!" I glanced at Liz. She was nodding.

"Don't worry Cam, I'll carry Liz." And with that Bex grabbed Liz and headed for the door. I glanced at Macey, who in turned shrugged. We went out our door.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Room 312. This is their room." I whispered to the others.

Macey started picking the lock. After a couple seconds it opened. Bex placed Liz down and we crept in the boy's room.

I looked around the room. It was dark. I could make out a figure on each of the four beds. I placed the box on the desk by the window. I turned to look at the bed closest me. It was Zach, he was sound asleep.

I looked around the room, Bex was watching Grant. Liz was poking around putting cameras on lamps, walls, and drawers. Macey was attaching cameras on the wall. I poked Bex, she jumped, she looked at me embarrassed. She then started putting more bugs around the place.

I grabbed some microchip cameras. I saw a teddy bear sitting on the desk. I placed cameras and bugs on the teddy bear. I attached some more on edge of the window and some hiding on the posters.

After a couple of minutes we finished hiding the hundreds of cameras and bugs. We need that much as back up just in case the boys found some. Then we crept out of the room.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Hurry Liz it's almost time!" Bex exclaimed.

Liz was fiddling on her laptop, she was trying to get the cameras and bugs I attached on the teddy bear on the screen. We had gone to bed to get some sleep for at least an hour before waking up 5 minutes prior to the big celebration. Finally we were able to look inside the boy's room.

We crowded around the laptop, not wanting to miss a second of it. The boys were still asleep, snoring softly. I looked at the clock, it was 12:44. Any second now the box would exploded.

"BAM!"

Tons of confetti blasted throughout the room. "CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES! COME ON!" The boys fell out of their beds.

"What the heck is happening!" yelled Grant. He was already covered in confetti.

"Turn the music off!" Jones was on the floor with his hands covering his ears.

The boy I saw with the boys yesterday in the office found the alarm. He started fiddling with it. "It won't shut up!" he said frustrated.

"Hand it over." Zach walked up to him. I laughed. Zach was basically made out of confetti.

The guy handed Zach the alarm. He chucked at the wall, it broke to millions of pieces.

"Wow! Why didn't I think of that!" the boy said sarcastically.

Zach smirked. "Why the heck are we covered in confetti?!?"

"Dude I don't know, but I know one thing." Grant said.

"What's that?" Jonas was now sitting on his bed of confetti trying to get the stuff of him.

"It's going to take a long time to get this stuff off." he whined.

Zach threw a pillow at him and smirked. "I wonder who did this though. But whoever did, I'd have to give him my congrats. This is a brilliant idea of a prank."

"Let's just go back to sleep. Tomorrow I'll pound the wise guy who did this to me." Grant said.

The lights were turned off and next thing we know the boys are all snoring.

We all started laughing.

"I can't be they fell out of their beds!" laughed Bex.

"I know! That was a great idea Cam, great job." Liz squealed.

"Yah, good job Cammie!" Macey said. She was wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Come on guys let's get to bed." I said still laughing.

______________________________________________________________________________

We were standing in front of the huge oak that would lead the Great Hall. Which all of the boys in this boys only school were eating breakfast, not knowing that 15 girls from an all girls school would be joining them.

One of the Eighth graders just told us the funnies joke ever when we opened the doors. Forks drops, glasses stopped halfway to the boy's mouths. All eyes where on us as we walked up to Dr. Steve who was standing at the podium, we were still laughing at the joke so we were all smiling and giggling.

I glanced at Bex and Liz, they were scanning the room, looking for Grant and Jonas. I followed their gaze and saw that the boys were starring at us. Then I saw a familiar face, it was Zach. His eyes were all bugged out, I noticed he still had confetti in his hair. I laughed at him. He seemed to notice that I was looking at him because he stopped starring and just smirked at me.

I turned away and continued walking with my sisters.

Finally we reached the podium. Dr. Steve smiled at us and spoke into the microphone, "Morning Boys! I'm sure you noticed our guest here, we will be having another exchange with Gallagher. They will be stay with us for the rest of the semester. Isn't that excellent?"

More forks dropped, a couple boys spewed. Grant and Jonas' jaws dropped, and Zach, well let's just say that his ego inflated and his smirk grew even bigger.

Dr. Steve continued to speak, "They will be attending all of your classes and will be dining with you here every meal. Now I hope you all will be courtesy to our guest a make them feel at home. Have an excellent day everyone." And with that Dr. Steve walked of the podium and to us.

"I say, that was the best surprise I have ever seen. Excellent job ladies. Now here are your schedules and you may sit at that empty table for breakfast today." Dr. Steve handed us our schedules and walked up to Mr. Solomon, who we didn't notice was there and talked to him.

We walked to are table, I tried my best to avoid the stares of all the boys. It was starting to get on my nerves. "I can't believe they're drooling! Don't they know how to close their mouths? Macey said in disgust as we sat down.

"I don't know, boys will be boys." Bex sang. She and Liz were jumping in their seats.

"You guys better start eating, or else you'll be hungry during class and we don't have lunch till later." I told them. They seemed to realize why we were sitting and started eating.

I started cutting my waffles when I heard a voice I have been dreading to hear say, "Miss me Gallagher Girl?"

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note:**

**So what did you guys think? I thought the confetti idea was a the best out of the whole entire chapter. I want to hear all of your thoughts about this story, so review please! Thanks to all of you who have placed this story in your favorites. Also thanks to those who placed me as one of your favorite authors. And also thanks for all of the reviews! I'll try my best to get another chapter up. I think when this story is done, I'll write another with Zach's POV. What do you think? Until next time!**

**LIVE, LAUGH, & LOVE!**

**~Missy396**


	7. The Tour and War

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does, and I am not Ally. The only thing I own in this story is Brett Thornton. Wait! You must be thinking who's Brett Thornton? Just read on and you'll understand. Gallagher Girls Rock!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

The War and Tour

I turned around and saw Zach, he was smirking his signature "I-know-something-you-don't" smirk. Standing next to him was Grant, Jonas, and the boy that was with them in the office. They still had confetti in their hair.

"So Gallagher Girl, did you miss me?" Zach asked again.

"Still haven't gotten the confetti out of your hair? How was the celebration?" I said, I smirked.

The boys looked at us in shock. I glanced at my friends, Liz and Bex were grinning. Macey was smirking, but not Zach's "I-know-something-you-don't" smirk. It was more of a "I'm-way-richer-and-prettier-than-you" smirk.

"It was you guys?" Grant asked, shock was still etched on his face.

"Yep, are you going to pound us now?" Bex asked with an innocent look on her face.

"How did you know Grant said that?" Jonas asked.

I glanced at the girls, then at Zach as I pointed to myself and said "Spy." I smirked again.

We all started laughing. Zach didn't looked pleased that I used his catch-phrase.

"Now if you boys please excuses us, we would like to finish our breakfast." Macey said.

"But---" Jonas started to say. But Liz interrupted.

"Sorry guys, but we're starving. See you in class!" Liz smiled at Jonas.

The boys still stood by our table. "Leave now or you'll regret it!" Bex threatened, she started to crack her knuckles.

Grant gulped and muttered a goodbye while dragging Jonas and the boy who I STILL did not know his name, to their table.

Zach leaned into me and whispered in my ear. "You'll regret planting that bomb Gallagher Girl, and yes I know you made that bomb."

He started to walk away, I was about to ask him how he knew I made the confetti bomb when he turned around and pointed at himself while saying, "Spy." He smirked an continued to walk to his table.

"What did he say?" Liz asked. Bex and Macey looked at me.

"He said I'll pay for planting that bomb."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liz said, puzzled.

"They'll probably prank us back." Macey said nonchalantly.

"They'll be dead meat if they do." Bex muttered.

"Just eat your breakfast Bex!" I threw a banana at her.

______________________________________________________________________________

We followed Dr. Steve down the halls of Blackthorne, he was leading us to our classes. Our first class was Countries of the World. Great, just great. Did I mention I that I found that class really boring? And also, did I mention we had all of our classes with certain Blackthorne boys? Great. Or should I say excellent? Dr. Steve has been saying that for the past 5 minutes as we made our way to class.

Dr. Steve knocked on the classroom door. "Excuse me Mr. Wood, but I have the Juniors here for class."

We stepped inside the classroom. It looked just like the classroom back at Gallagher, except that there were boys in the room. I spotted Zach and the others at the back at the room. He noticed me looking at him and smirked. This is going to be a long semester.

I glanced at my friends. Bex was grinning, Liz was rocking back and forth on her heels. Macey had a look of disgust on her face. I looked around and saw most of the boys were starring at here, their mouths open wide, drooling. Eww! I noticed the only boys not looking at her were, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and their roommate.

Interesting, very interesting. I mean excepted Zach, Grant and Jonas not to stare at Macey, I mean they were already friends with her. But what about the roommate? He just glanced at Macey and just continued to talk to Zach. No jaw dropping, drooling, bugging eyes. Nothing. I looked at Macey, she seemed to notice to and was really shocked. She was about to whisper something to me when Dr. Steve started talking.

"Morning boys! These are the Juniors from Blackthorne, they will be joining you to your classes. Should we have these girls introduce themselves Mr. Wood?" He turned to our COW teacher.

"Certainly." he replied.

"Okay ladies, why don't you introduce yourself. Then I will assign you to you're guide, they will give you a tour around the school and show you where your classes our." Dr. Steve said.

I noticed when Dr. Steve mentioned that we were going to be assigned guides, I saw that most of the boys sat up straighter. I bet they were hoping to get Macey.

Liz stepped out and said, "Hi I'm Liz Sutton, I'm on the Research Track." she turned to look at Dr. Steve.

"Let's see, who is going to be you're guide Elizabeth?" Dr. Steve asked, he looked around the room.

"Ouch!" I heard Jonas yelp. I saw Grant, who was sitting behind Jonas, had kicked Grant.

"Jonas! You'll be Miss Sutton's guide." Dr. Steve exclaimed. I saw Liz glance at us, her eyes were filled with joy. She practically skipped to the desk next to Jonas. Jonas blushed as she said her hello. I noticed that she to had started blushing.

Bex then took a step away from us and said, "Hello. I'm Bex Baxter, I'm the only British Gallagher Girl in school." I noticed that she let her accent leak in to prove her point. She usually used her American accent during class and used her regular accent when it was just us.

I noticed that more boys eyed Bex. They were probably thinking that she was a goddess or something.

"Didn't you show Grant around in Gallagher last year Rebecca?" Dr. Steve asked her.

She nodded. I saw several boys looked disappointed, they probably thought they were no match to Grant, who everyone at school called the Greek god.

"Then Grant, you'll show Miss Baxter around the school." he said.

Bex looked at me and Macey and grinned. She walked to the seat next to Grant who was grinning like mad. He was probably happy that he was being reunited with his British Bombshell.

Macey stepped forward and said, "I'm Macey McHenry, the Senator's daughter." I noticed that most of the boys sat up even straighter than I ever thought was possible, their jaws hit the floor and their eyes flew out. I laughed softly to myself.

"Let's see Macey, you didn't show any boys around last year right?" Dr. Steve asked her.

Macey nodded. I looked again at the boys, all of their eyes were full of hope. Bet you they were hoping that they would guide Macey around. I noticed the boy's roommate, whom I STILL don't know his name was now starring intently at Macey, weird. But as we all know, boys are weird. Always have, always will.

"Mr. Thornton. You will show Miss McHenry around the school." The boys moaned. I noticed that they were all glaring at the boys' roommate. "Miss McHenry, your guide will be Brett." he looked at Macey.

I watched as Macey walked towards Brett, with most of the boy's eyes on her, and sat down next to him. She muttered a hello. He just glanced at her and nodded. Weird, usually all the boys drooled over her and stared at her every single second, but not Brett. Weird, just weird.

I took a deep breath and introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan."

I notice that all eyes were on me, and since I was the Chameleon and was not used to be the center of attention, I became nervous.

"Cameron, didn't you show Zach around last year?" Dr. Steve asked me.

Oh no! Zach's going to be my guide! That's just excellent. Grr… Wow I can't believe I just growled in my head. I must be going crazy. Great. I managed to nod my head.

"Excellent! Zach will be your guide then. Have a good day everyone." he said. He walked out of the classroom.

I trudged to my seat next to Zach, I glanced at him and saw him smirking at me. "Nice to see you again Gallagher Girl."

"Blackthorne Boy." I said with a nod. I slumped in my seat. I glanced at Zach, his smirk grew even bigger. I turned my attention on Mr. Wood who started teaching again.

"Come on Cammie, relax! Didn't you miss me over the summer?" he said.

"You know, I wish you were still tied up and unconscious right now Zach." I said.

"Ouch! That hurts, it hurts especially here." He pointed to his heart and smirked.

"Shut it or I'll have Bex hurt you." I muttered.

"Oh I'm scared!" he whispered. I saw Bex turn around and smacked him on the head with her notebook when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Ouch! Thanks a lot Bex!" he muttered.

I smiled at Bex, she winked back at me before she turned back to look at the teacher.

"By the way Zach, nice teddy bear. I never knew you owned a stuff animal." I said, laughing softly at his shocked face.

"How did you---" he stuttered.

I interrupted him and pointed to myself and said, "Spy."

He smirked at me and then realization dawned on his face. "You were sneaking in our room?"

"Of course we did, how else did you think we got the confetti bomb in your room." I said.

"When you say we…" he said.

"The girls and I snuck in your room. Duh! I thought we cleared that at breakfast." I said to him with a smirk on my face. "And you call yourself a spy." I muttered.

For the rest of the class, Zach and Cammie sat in silence. Cammie kept trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but found it quite difficult. Especially when Zach kept on starring at her. But finally to her great relief, class ended.

She walked over to Bex and Grant. "Hey Cam, nice idea for the prank." Grant said to me.

"Yah, the confetti bomb was amazing. Nice work Cammie." Jonas said as he and Liz joined us. We were walking towards the door. "Thanks Jonas." I said.

"It was really good." a voice said. I turned around and saw Brett and Macey were walking towards us. "Hi I'm Brett." He offered his hand to me, Liz and Bex. We all took our turn to shake his hand.

"How come you didn't come last year?" Liz asked.

"Brett was injured on a Cove. Ops. Assignment." Zach had appeared out of nowhere. I was pretty sure I left him at his desk in COW. He must of caught up with us.

We were right by the Grand Stairs when Liz and Jonas said they were going to meet us at lunch. They headed up the stairs and turned left as they went to their research track class. I looked at Macey, "I didn't know you were taking Cove. Ops. now, Mace!" Bex exclaimed in surprised.

"Mr. Solomon said that I could take Cove. Ops. So here I am!" She explained.

"That's bloody awesome!" Bex exclaimed.

The boys led us upstairs and turned right. We went through a hallway and turned left, they led us down another hallway into an empty classroom. I glanced at Bex, she shrugged. The boys then walked over to the whiteboard.

"Place your palms on the board."

We did as we were told. They did the same. I felt the cool, smooth surface of the white board warm up. Then a door appeared to the left of the board. It led us to a room so much like Sublevel 1 but way smaller.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman." Mr. Solomon was sitting on his desk in front of the classroom. I see you ladies found your way here alright."

I sat down next to Bex. Zach and Grant sat behind us with Macey and Brett sitting at the desks next to Bex.

I whispered to Bex, "Get into the classroom is not as cool as getting into the Sublevels."

"I know, getting in here is boring compared to Gallagher's Sublevels." she muttered.

"We second that." We turned around. Grant and Zach were grinning. "We find the elevators the really amusing." Zach said. He smirked.

"Can't you go a day without smirking Goode?" Macey said.

"Can't you go a day without complaining McHenry?" Zach shot back.

"Yes I can, but unfortunately you can't." Macey said.

"If Zach ever stop smirking, Grant's actually a genius!" I exclaimed.

We all laughed, including Grant. But then he realized what I said and started calling me names.

"Don't call my friend names Grant!" Bex hit Grant with her books.

I looked around the room again and noticed that the desks started filling up with boys. And guess what? They were all starring at Macey, again. Macey seemed to notice because she started glaring at all of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, If I could please have your attention. We will now begin class." Mr. Solomon said. He was eyeing Macey who was still giving the death glare to all of the boys who where staring at her. I could tell he was trying his best not to laugh.

Class went by quickly, Mr. Solomon was just reviewing us on infiltration operations. We were walking to the Great Hall for lunch. The Boys were pointing out things every now and then.

"Those doors lead to the gym where we have P&E." Grant said, he was pointing to a pair of double doors.

"That's the bust of our founder. William Blackthorne." Zach said. We all stopped to examine the copper bust.

"In eighth grade, Zach and I started flipping each other. To make a long story short, I flipped Zach and he almost broke the bust. It tipped over and fell on Grant who Zach had knocked over."

We all laughed. "That hurt so much! I stayed in the hospital for a week!" Grant complained.

"Stop whining Grant." Bex said poking him in the ribs.

We continued walking towards the Great Hall. The boys were slightly ahead, they were whispering about something.

"I wondered what they're whispering about." Liz whispered.

"They'll probably plotting to get back at us." Bex muttered.

"We'll if they do, we'll have to get back at them." Macey said, she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"This is going to be a LONG semester!" I said.

"You bet it is!" Bex and Macey said at the same time. They flung their arms around my mine. Liz skipped around us like a little school girl.

"Wow, you guys are weird." I muttered.

"So are you Cam!" Liz sang. She was still skipping around us.

"Can you boys hurry up? I'm starving!" Macey complained.

"You know, we should pick up the pace before Macey eats us all." Jonas whispered.

"I heard that!" Macey said. She started for the boys. They saw her coming and ran for the Great Hall.

"Get back here!" She screamed. But it was too late. They all ready sprinted through the Great Hall.

By the time we arrived to the Hall, the boys were already sitting down at a table. I noticed that the only available seats left were at the same table as the boys. Great.

We made our way to their table and sat down. We sat opposite of the boys who all had a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"What did you guys do?" I questioned.

"What? Nothing." Grant said innocently.

"Why would we do something?" Zach said.

"OUCH!" Liz yelped.

We all looked at Liz, her hair was a bit frizzy.

"Are you okay Liz?" Jonas asked.

"The fork shocked me!" She yelled at him. "What did you do!" Liz was glaring at him.

"Nothing." Jonas said, he was holding back a grin.

"AHH!" Macey screamed. We looked at Macey, her ponytail looked like it was electrified. She looked very, very angry.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! MY HAIR IS FRIZZY!" She shrieked at the boys.

Brett looked at her and grinned, "Nothing Macey, but I do like your new hairstyle. It compliments you perfectly."

"And what is that supposed---" Macey began.

"OUCH!" Bex yelped. Her glass spilled an water spread everywhere. Her hair was looking just as frizzy as Liz and Macey's.

"Are you okay Bex?" I asked.

"I was just reaching for my drink and it shocked me!" she said surprised. "WHAT DO YOU DO?!?" She screamed at Grant.

"Nothing Bex. But I must say, LOVE your hair!" Grant said grinning.

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF YOU GUYS WHEN I FIND OUT!" she shrieked.

"Gosh Baxter, you just broke my eardrums." Zach said with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk of Goode. And I'm glad you're now deaf." Bex replied.

I looked at my plate. You could barely notice it, but their was a tiny microchip on my plate, it was also on my silverware and glass. A shocker device, probably a Jonas original. I discreetly pulled my glove on under the table. It was skin colored and very thin, so it would look like my skin. And the best part, it was rubber. So I couldn't be electrified.

I picked up my utensils and started eating. I noticed that my friends were all looking at me. "How come she didn't get shocked. I thought you placed the most shockers on hers Zach?" Grant said surprised.

"What?" Bex said.

Zach hit Grant in the head. "Dude! What was that for?" he yelped.

"You weren't suppose to say that we place shockers on their plates Grant!" Brett said.

"You placed shockers on our plates!" Macey shrieked.

The boys nodded.

"You guys will pay for what you did to our hair!" Macey screamed.

Bex and Liz nodded.

Then they stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How come you didn't get shocked Cam?" Liz asked.

"Rubber gloves." I simple said. I smirked at the boy's shocked faces as I removed my gloves. I handed them to the others so they can remove their shockers.

"They are SO dead." I heard Macey mutter.

"Don't worry Mace, we'll prank them back." Bex whispered.

"This is war!" I declared.

"Yes this IS war." Zach said he smirked.

"May the best pranksters win." Grant said.

"Don't you mean may the girls win?" Liz asked innocently.

"No, he meant guys." Brett said smugly.

"Ha, you wish." Bex scoffed.

"Well then it's war." I stated.

I glanced at the girls, they where smiling mischievously. I looked at the boys, they were all grinning, well except Zach, he was smirking. This may be a long semester, but it'll be fun.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note**

**So do you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please! And if any of you have any great ideas for pranks, I'm all ears. Thanks for all the reviews guys! You rock! **

**I tried to get this up 5 days ago but there was a problem with the site and I was unable to upload this chapter. And then I went to New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Vermont, and Maine for the last 4 days to visit my family, so I had no access to my computer. Sorry! **

**I'll put the next chapter up in a couple of days. It's called Wake Up Call. Anyway, until next time! Talk to a pear, lick sand, eat mud, and read and review!**

**LIVE, LAUGH, and LOVE!~Missy396**


	8. Author's Note! Sorry! D

**Author's Note!**

**Okay, I know all of you probably hate me now because I didn't add another chapter of ****Revenge is Sweet****. I'm REALLY sorry! I'm in a HUGE writer's block. But thanks to my new FanFiction BFF, Twilight113, she has helped me by giving me an awesome idea. It'll take me at least until Thursday until I put Chapter 8 up, but at least I'm not in school until September. So I'll have tons of time to type the story up.**

**But you'll guys will love me now. Most of you said that you'd like a Zach's POV of Revenge is Sweet. So I have written another story. It's called ****Revenge is Goode, Really Goode****. It's basically Zach's POV of ****Revenge is Sweet****. I hope you'll enjoy it! I just posted it soo… Check it out!**

**Sorry about not updating! I'll do my best to update both stories as soon and humanly as I could. Have an awesome day everyone!**

**LIVE, LAUGH, and LOVE!**

**~Missy396**


	9. The Wake Up Call

Wake Up Call

It was midnight as we snuck out of our dorm rooms. We had planned our revenge on the boys ever since lunch. We were going to hide four alarms in their room, they would go off at different times and each time played a different song. We each picked a song and the time to play it.

We crept throughout the halls of Blackthorne until we made it to the boys' room. Macey picked the lock of the door until it swung open. Then we silently walked into their room. We all gathered around Liz who opened a black bag. Inside were four tennis ball sized alarms. We each took one to hide.

I looked around and saw a bookcase by Zach's bed. She wedged it behind a couple of thick books. I turned around and saw Bex place her alarm in Grant's shoes underneath his bed. Bex looked at me and grinned. "This is going to be bloody awesome!" she mouthed to me.

I smiled. I saw Liz put her alarm underneath Jonas' pillow, Macey placed hers in the closet next to Brett's bed. She piled tons of clothes on to the alarm in the floor of the closet to make it harder for them to find.

We quietly made our way out of the room and into our own bedrooms. "Hurry up Liz! I can't wait to see the boy's face when the first alarm goes off!" Macey exclaimed with an evil glint in her eyes.

She was probably looking forward to this than anyone else. If there is one thing I learned to day, is that you should never mess with Macey's hair.

Liz was finally able to access the cameras and bugs again, we were using what we now call Zach's Teddy Cam, we were able to see the boys room. They were still sleeping. I looked at my watch, it was 12:59. The alarm will go off in exactly one minute and blast, The Best of Both Worlds, by Hannah Montana. Liz choose it, don't ask why, I don't even know myself.

We crowded eagerly with ten seconds until…

"YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS! CHECK IT OUT TAKE IT SLOW AND YOU'LL ROCK OUT THE SHOW!"

"What the HECK is happening!" I heard Jonas yelp as he fell out his bed.

"I don't know but I hate Hannah Montana!" Grant exclaimed.

I looked at the screen and saw that all of the boys were on the floor tangled with their blankets. Grant looked very angry, Brett was next to Jonas, looking for the source of Hannah's voice.

I saw Zach starring at something at the wall on his sports poster.

"Found it!" Brett exclaimed. He was holding the alarm Liz hid.

"It won't turn off!" Jonas said. He was now fiddling with the alarm and was trying to find the off switch.

"Let me see it." Zach said.

"No way Zach, you chucked the alarm at the wall last time." Brett said.

"Give it to me then." Grant said. Jonas tossed to Grant, Grant then chucked it out of the window. I heard a muffled crash and Hannah's voice was silenced.

"That's an even better than chucking it at a wall Grant!" Brett said sarcastically.

Grant just grinned.

"Who do you think planted the alarm?" Jonas asked.

"You do you think wants revenge on what we did at lunch?" Grant asked Jonas. Then it dawned on Jonas. "And you're supposed to be the smart one here." Grant muttered.

"I'm gonna murder those girls. And it's only one in the morning!" Brett said. He was cracking his knuckles.

"Wait guys!" Zach exclaimed. The boys turned to Zach.

"What's up Zach?"

"Nice try Gallagher Girl, but you'd have to do better than that to get back at us." Zach said. He looked directly at the camera on the poster and broke it.

The others looked at him in shock. "They bugged our room?" Grant exclaimed.

"Well DUH! We're SPIES! I bet theirs more." Jonas said while rolling his eyes.

"Start searching." Zach commanded. And with that the boys started to search the room for our bugs and cameras.

5 minutes later they finished the search and they only found a small portion of it.

"I can't believe the placed this much!" Brett said. He was looking at the small pile of squished bugs.

"Hey Grant, how did you know this was Hannah Montana?" Jonas asked.

"Uhh… Long story. Let's just get to sleep." Grant said. The boys turned of the lights and promptly fell asleep.

I looked at the girls. "Wow, I never knew they were cranky at night." Liz said.

"I bet Grant's a Hannah Fannah!" Bex exclaimed. She and Macey were rolling on the floor laughing.

"You know what's even funnier?" Macey said. She was clutching her side with tears in her eyes.

"What's that Mace?" I asked.

"They only found like 13 of our bugs and cameras, and Zach brags that he's a spy!" She said in between laughs.

We continued laughing. Then there was silence. We looked at each other and sat quietly for a minute. Then we started cracking up again.

---Some time later…---

It was finally 1:24 am when we were finally able to calm down. "Guys! We have one minute till the next alarm goes off!" Liz shrieked.

We crowded around the laptop again and watched the screen. The boys we're still fast asleep when…

"I USED TO BE LOVE DRUNK, BUT NOW I'M HUNGOVER, I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!! BUT NOW IT'S OVER!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HECK!!!" Grant screeched. He was tangled on the floor.

"ARG!!!" Zach shoved his head under his pillow and hid away in his blankets.

I looked around the screen, Brett searching the room for the source of the music. Wait a minute? Where's Jonas?

Then I saw him, he emerged from the closet with the alarm Macey hid. He looked furious. "I'm never going to get any sleep! Jonas said as he chucked his many, very, very heavy, books on top of the now broken alarm. Scary, scary Jonas.

"THE GIRLS ARE SOOO DEAD! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I HEAR ANOTHER ALARM!!!" Grant exploded. "I---"

Zach threw a pillow at Grant to stop his speech, the speech about the many ways he will kill us when he sees us in the morning. It's not the first time we heard him go on like this.

"Shut! Let's get some sleep. Later we'll kill the girls." Brett mumbled.

The lights turned off and the boys fell asleep.

"That was HILARIOUS!!!" Bex roared.

"Did you see Jonas' face when he threw his books on the alarm." Liz squealed.

"I know! He looked SOO mad!!!" Macey was clutching her side, her face was red.

"Grant is totally going to kill us!" I said as I wiped my eyes.

---2 HOURS LATER---

It was 3:29 in one minute, Bex's alarm would go off. We hadn't fallen asleep yet, I mean come on! Can you fall asleep after eating tons of junk food and laughing till you almost died? If you could fall asleep, then Jonas is Super Boy. That'll be SO funny to see Jonas in tights!

"We have 30 seconds till the next alarm goes off!!!" Bex said excitedly!

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"BLACK DRESS, WITH THE TIGHTS UNDERNEATH! I GOT THE BREATH OF THE LAST CIGARETTE ON MY TEETH! AND SHE'S AN ACTRESS, BUT SHE AIN'T GOT KNOW NEED! SHE'S GOT MONEY FROM HER PARENTS AND A TRUST FUND BACK EAST!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS 3Oh3 PLAYING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!!" Zach roared. His eyes were blazing with anger. He started tearing his pillow to shreds. Scary Zach! No not scary, frightening. Yah, that's the word. Frightening. Zach is Frightening. I won't be surprised if he starts foaming and breathing fire. That'll be totally cool!

"You know Zach, I totally approve the girl's choice of this song. It's awesome!" Brett said. He was digging around under the beds looking for the alarm.

"Well, you must be very crazy then my friend. Cause who in the right mind, would want to listen to Don't Trust Me at 3:30 in the MORNING!!!" Grant growled. Yes you read that right. Grant Newman just growled. Weirdo much?

"How many alarms did the girls put in here? And when did they find time to put alarms in our room?" Jonas said confused.

"FOUND IT!" Brett exclaimed. He emerged from Grant's bed holding the alarm like it was the grand prize or something.

Brett went to the bathroom. "DON'T TRUST ME!!!" *FLUSH*

Brett came out of the bathroom, "Finally! Peace and Quiet!"

"Did you just flush it down the toilet?" Zach asked in bewilderment.

"Yep."

"Dude, isn't that going to clog the toilet?"

"I'll have Jonas or Grant do it." He looked at the mentioned boys. They had collapsed in a pile on the floor… asleep.

"Well… that looks weird."

*Click* *Flash*

"Brett, did you just take a picture of Grant and Jonas sleeping on the floor together?"

"Yeah, well… I'm going to bed."

The lights turned off. I looked at my friends. They were shaking in laughter.

"Did you see Zach? He looked like he had rabies!" I exclaimed. I giggled.

"I know! I can't believe Brett flushed the alarm down the toilet!"

"I can't believe Jonas and Grant fell asleep together on the floor!"

"Well, I can't believe Brett took a picture of them!"

"We got to get that picture!"

"Blackmail!"

---2 HOURS LATER---

We have not gotten any sleep. We had eaten about 2 tons of sweets. We are hyper. We are excited to see what happens. We cannot wait. We…

"OMG!!! 10 more seconds!"

"PLEASE DON'T STOP, PLEASE DON'T STOP, PLEASE DON'T STOP THE MUSIC!!!!!"

"THAT'S IT!!! WHERE IS THAT STUPID ALARM!!! I CANNOT GET ANY SLEEP!!! I'M GOING TO DEMOLISH THAT ALARM WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON IT!!! I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE GIRLS DURING BREAKFAST!!!" Zach exploded. I think my ear drums just exploded.

"THEY ARE SOOO DEAD!"

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THEM TO PULP!"

"WHERE'S THE ALARM!?!?!?!"

"SHUT UP!!!! AND FIND THAT DAMN ALARM!!!" Zach screamed.

Wow. The boys are scary looking when they are mad. Hehehe!!!

Grant and Jonas had jumped up and were in an attack crouch. Brett was holding his lamp in the air looking for the source of "Don't Stop the Music". Zach, well… Zach was really, really, REALLY, angry and looked like a very angry lion. Zach the Angry Lion. That suits him just as well as Jonas, the Super Boy. NOT!

After a couple minutes of search in and listening to Rhianna, Zach finally found the alarm I hid in the bookcase. He was now stomping on it and shouting profanities in the 14 different languages we knew at it.

"Zach, I think that's enough." Jonas said.

"Yeah dude, that thing is in, like, a millions of pieces." Grant exclaimed. "You have been stomping on it for… what? Two minutes?"

"Shut up guys! We still have about one hour. And I want to get AT LEAST an hour of sleep before breakfast." Brett mumbled.

"Yeah, we are totally going to kill the---" Grant began.

"SHUT UP!!!" Brett roared. Hmm… I guess every boy has an inner lion, well except Jonas. He has an inner Super Boy.

The lights turned off for the last time today. I looked at the girls.

"Mission Accomplished!!!" Bex exclaimed.

"Get the boys tired and pissed?" Macey asked.

"Check!" Liz said in-between giggles.

"Have them really angry?"

"Check!"

"Us sleeping?"

"CHECK!" We all cheered as we landed in our beds.

We had to get at least one hour of sleep. I mean the boys are going to kill us. But they're going down with us! MWAHAHAHA!!!

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

**I'm SO SORRY that it took a long time to update! I just started school and everything, I'm still freaking out over this, I am the new kid, yet again… But… Go Mustangs!!! WHOOP!!! Anyway I also couldn't find the right words soo…**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Oh and thanks to Twilight113, she helped me out with both stories. Thanks! Until next time!**

**Live, Laugh, and Love!**

**~Missy396**

**P.S. It'll take until the weekend for me to add another chapter to both stories. I can only use the computer on weekends. ****L**** Oh well! R&R!**


	10. Cheese Whiz and Silly String

Hey Everyone! It's now the weekend and I know all of you are excited to read this chapter! Can I get a whoop whoop! Anyway… This chapter goes to Thalia XxGallagher Girl 4evaxX and Twilight113! Thanks to Twilight113 for the awesomest idea for a prank! And Thalia XxGallagher Girl 4evaxX, your Reviews are totally not annoying! Candy for all of you! Oh and one more thing!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl Books, Ally Carter does! She rocks! I only own Revenge is Sweet, Revenge is Goode, Really Goode, and The Marauders and Bewitchers.

Now that I got that out of my system… On with the story! Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________

**Cheese Whiz and Silly String**

"**C--- C--- Can you pass the b--- b--- b--- bacon please?" Bex yawned.**

**It was breakfast. We were all tired, we only got one hour of sleep, remember? I was so tired. But it was totally worth pulling an all nighter to watch the boys explode. But that didn't mean I wanted to curl up in my bed and sleep the day away.**

"**When will the boys get here?" Macey asked. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief. Typical Macey, wanting to see the outcome of the pranks. **

"**I have no idea. Oppsy Daisy!" Liz spilled her orange juice on the white table cloth. Typical Liz. I shake my head and help her mop up the mess.**

**Then the doors opened. Out came the boys, bleary eyed with bags underneath them. Their hair was really messy and their uniform was wrinkly. Wow. They're that tired! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! My evil plan is working!!! MWAHAHA--- *cough cough***

"**Uh Cammie? Were you acting all evil in your head again?" Bex said while hitting my back. She had an amused look in her eyes. All traces of lack of sleep was gone, it must of disappeared when she saw the boys.**

"**No…"**

"**Again Cammie?" Macey sighed.**

"**The lack of sleep is getting to you again. Here, have some sugar." Liz handed my a huge Pixy Stix. **

**Where the HECK did Liz get that? She just pulled that out of nowhere! Liz must be the Masked Magician!!!!! I mean, Liz does pull out her laptop out of thin air and she also does that with her books. Hmm… AHH!!! Liz IS the Masked Magician!!! Hmm… Let's review the list of people who have alter egos, now shall we? **

**Jonas the Super Boy? Check.**

**Zach the Angry Lion? Check.**

**Liz the Masked Magician? Check.**

**Miley Cyrus, AKA Hannah Montana? Check. **

**Hmm… I wonder who else has a alter ego? Bex? Grant? Macey? Brett? OMG!!! I've gone crazy in my head! AGAIN!!! AHHH!!!! I'm going CRAZY!!!!! CRAZY!!! CRAZY I TELL YOU!!! *SLAP***

"**CAMMIE!!! Are you bloody okay?!?!" Bex screeched. **

**I looked around. Huh. I must of zoned out. Bex was looking at me like I'm insane, which by the way, I probably am. Macey was standing next to me with her hand raised. She must have been the one to have slapped me. Liz was looking at me worriedly. I zoned out for a LONG time. Oppsy Daisy!**

**By the time I got out of my crazy head, the boys were a couple of feet behind us. "Morning Boys!" Macey sang.**

"**How did you guys sleep?" Bex said sweetly.**

"**I hope it was peaceful!" Liz smiled mischievously.**

"**Morning to you guys to." Brett mumbled.**

"**And yes, yes we had the most peaceful sleep ever." Grant said sarcastically.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked. I looked at Zach.**

"**Nothing. Why do you ask?" Zach replied.**

**I smirked.**

"**Well…"**

"**You look tired."**

"**You have bags under your eyes."**

"**Your uniform is all wrinkly."**

"**Is that all?" Jonas asked irritable.**

"**Have you seen the state of your hair!"**

"**Are you sure you guys are okay?"**

"**Your shoelaces are untied."**

"**Your tie is not tied properly."**

"**There's toothpaste on your cheek."**

"**Are you sure that's toothpaste?"**

"**Eww…"**

"**Your pants are on backwards."**

"**You are wearing two different types of socks."**

"**Is that cheese on your shirt?"**

"**Is that silly string on your jacket?"**

"**Is that even cheese?"**

"**Have you even seen your---"**

"**I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH GUYS!" Grant bellowed. His face was turning very red. Scary, Scary, SCARY Grant. **

**Then I noticed that each of the boys were holding their hands behind their backs. They're probably holding something to get their revenge on us. Uh-oh!**

"**Umm… Guys what are you holding behind your backs?" I asked.**

**Brett gave a wicked grin. Jonas had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Grant laughed evilly. Huh, crazy Grant. Zach just smirked. As usual. Same ole Zach.**

"**Oh nothing." **

"**What are you guys talking about?"**

"**My pet bunny." **

"**What the heck Grant!" Zach exclaimed. "Your pet bunny!"**

"**Yeah, you remember Mr. Floppy Ears! We used to play with him during the summer. You even played peek-a-boo with him!" Grant said with a chuckle.**

"**You own a pet bunny!" Macey said.**

"**You named him Mr. Floppy Ears!" Bex exclaimed.**

"**Did you really play peek-a-boo with him Zach?" Liz asked.**

**I looked at Zach. His face was turning red. Oh. My. God. Zach played peek-a-boo with a bunny named Mr. Floppy Ears. Oh wow. That is so not Zach.**

**We all burst into laughter. **

"**So what's really in your hands?" Macey asked.**

"**Nothing." Brett grinned mischievously.**

"**ATTACK!!!"**

**Next thing I know, Zach is lunging towards me with Cheese Whiz and Silly String in his hands. OH NOO!!!**

***** 2 Minutes Later *****

"**Love your new looks girls!" Brett said.**

**We were covered in Silly String and Cheese Whiz. Gross!!! Zach is SO dead. I'm going to murder him and tear his body into a million of pieces and feed them to the sharks.**

***Click* *Flash***

"**You did not just take a picture of us!" Bex exclaimed.**

"**Yep!" Grant said.**

"**You guys are dead." Macey hissed.**

"**Yeah, we know." Jonas happily said.**

"**That's it!" Macey lunged at the boys, but Liz, Bex, and I restrained her before she could do any damage.**

"**Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we have to go!" Zach said. He smirked at me before the boys sprinted out of the Great Hall.**

"**Okay! We are heading to the room now and change." Macey barked. "When I get my hands on them, they are going to die a slow, painful death." She started dragging us through the halls toward our suite.**

***** 5 Minutes and 10 Rants From Macey Later *****

**We finally made it to our suite. Thank God! I'm getting really annoyed with Macey right now. She kept on ranting and ranting on how she was going to kill the boys. Apparently she was going to tie them up and beat the crap out of them. Then she was going to marinate them with teriyaki sauce for 3 days then taser them to their deaths and bake them at 350 degrees for 20 minutes or until golden brown. **

**Eww… Macey is really creeping me out. Would you be? I mean she wants to eat them! I repeat, Eww!!! I just want my revenge. **

"**Macey I'm disgusted on what you are going to do with the boys." I said.**

"**Me too. You actually want to eat them? I never knew you were a cannibal." Liz said.**

"**It's quite a delicacy in the East. I enjoy having some on my birthday." Macey replied.**

**WHAT THE HECK IS SHE SAYING! SHE WASN'T KIDDING!?!? OMG MY BEST FRIEND IS A CANNIBAL!!!**

**We stood outside our suite for a couple of seconds in shock. **

**Then Macey burst out laughing. "You guys actually thought I eat people?!? Wow! I was kidding about eating the boys. I know you like them to much and would hate me when I eat them!" Macey exclaimed with a laugh.**

"**Ugh! I hope you were kidding." Bex muttered. She flung the door open.**

"**OH MY GOD!"**

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!"**

"**THEY ARE SOO DEAD!"**

"**GRR!!!" **

**The room was covered with Silly String and Cheese Whiz. The purple walls, beds, windows, everything was covered with the stuff. EWW!!! **

**We walked to the bathroom. The mirrors, the tub, the shower, the TOILET, was covered with cheese and string! Thank God they didn't go to our closet. ( Macey placed a security system in it that Liz designed, it takes over two hours to crack it. ) So our clothes were thankfully untouched.**

**I looked at the girls. Macey was ranting again, this time it was about locking them in a room full of starving polar bears. Huh, scary picture. Bex was ranting with Macey, she said that they should smother the boys with tuna to make the polar bear more hungrier. Yikes, I feel really bad for the boys right now. Liz was on here computer, madly typing about something.**

**Then I saw something on the alarm. Something that even a well trained spy couldn't of spotted. A tiny camera. So they're spying on us?!? Well duh, they are spy boys.**

"**Guys, we have a problem." I pointed to the camera.**

**They understood immediately what I was pointing too. We started searching the room and found 10 bugs. After a fierce scolding from Bex and Liz, Macey destroyed them.**

**Then a light bulb lit up on my head. "Guys, I have a great idea for our revenge."**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Everybody! How are you guys liking this story so far? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review it! Finally finished the first week of school. Whew! Going to a new school is hard! There are so many people I have to remember. Did I mention that there's over 100 kids in my grade! Well now I did. **

**Fall is here! On the East Coast, the leaves are changing colors and it's almost Halloween! Yay! Candy Time!!! Thanks for all of those who have read and reviewed my stories! You guys rocked! I won't be able to update until the weekend, ****L****. Only allowed on the computer during school days if it's homework related. Oh well…**

**Until Next Time!!!**

**Live, Laugh, and Love!**

**~Missy396**


	11. Shout Outs! To my awesome Reviewers!

My Awesome Reviewers of Revenge is Sweet

**Waterdiva2014**

**Ashyka0o0o0o0Gallagher**

**..**

**~J~**

**Emmibear**

**Kitasky123**

**Lindayxkate**

**Goldenwingchick**

**sOfTbAlLcHiC**

**ILUVECHOCOLATEICECREAMHAHAHA**

**The7thflockmember**

**Bubbles My Bubbles**

**BookAddict911**

**Briget richman fo evea**

**Mysticmoon95**

**Twilight113 ------ FanFic BFF! Gives tons of ideas!**

**Anonymous!**

**Snow Angel5466**

**D.L.V.**

**Cleopatra82**

**Readxaxholic**

**Zammie4ever**

**Flying-Squirrelz**

**Triithief**

**Skygirl1229**

**GoodGirlsGoBad**

**Christoferdrewloverx3**

**And1**

**Truegallaghergirl**

**GallagherLovee**

**DiVaGiRl13**

**Savannah**

**Lizzie**

**Kristen123**

**Sweet'n'lethal**

**Thalia XxGallagher Girl 4evaxX ---- gave idea for prank for sweet room boys!**

**aleksssIvashkov**

**Snow Angel5466**

**Phoenixtears31**

**Air head 101**

**Mrs-Draco-Malfoy1997**

**Mystal**

**??**

**TwilightJonasLuva101**

**Bannanapeach**

**Dreamwriterx3**

**Kellbell09**

**Glory**

**Jordan???**

**AndieAnn**

**Mistygirl22**

**Edwarddazzledme**

**EmmettluvrXD**

**The god sister**

**SpreadYourWingsAndFly**

**A2zm**

**Ashley Williams**

**You guys all rock!**

**You guys are all awesome!**

**Live! Laugh! Love!**

**~Missy396**


	12. Sweet Room Boys!

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry I haven't update in awhile. *checks last time I updated* Wow, I've been gone for two months. I have a reasonable excuse for my leave of absence. I'll explain more in my Author's Note at the end. I know you are all yearning to read more on the prank war going on with the Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls. So I'll stop typing now and get on with the Disclaimer and start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls Series. I am not Ally Carter. I am Missy396 and I am proud of it. Ally Carter rocks and I am dying to read GG4! WooWhoo! I only own the plot of Revenge is Sweet and Revenge is Goode, Really Goode. Oh, I also own Brett Thornton. Yep. Sorry guys, he's mine.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Sweet Room Boys!

"Really? What is it?" Liz said excitedly.

"Does it involve angry beavers?" Bex asked.

"Do the boys have to dress up like trees?" Macey asked.

"What? No! Why the heck would this plan involve angry beavers and tree costumes?" I exclaimed.

"Think about it! We dress the boys like trees---"

"Then we lock them in a room of angry beavers! This plan is---"

"Brilliant! This plan is bloody brilliant!"

Hmm… That's actually a pretty good idea. I mean it's would be pretty funny if the boys were dressed up as trees. But wait a minute! Don't beavers chop down trees with their teeth. Uh-oh. Never mind what I said earlier, that would be a little to bloody. But I have to admit, it would be funny to watch the boys run away from hungry, wood chewing, beavers dressed up like trees. But it would be horrible for the boys to be chewed to death by beavers. I shook my head.

"Umm… no. Actually I have a better, less bloody plan."

"What's that?" Liz was curious.

"Well… It involves honey, pixy stixs, jolly ranchers, chocolate, gummy bears, basically lot's of candy, some make up, and a couple of lasers and shockers. Oh and also some red ants" I smirked.

Bex and Macey were grinning evilly. "We love the idea Cam!" Bex exclaimed.

"Me and Bex will get the candy." Macey said nodding.

"I'll get the shockers and lasers!" Liz squealed.

Revenge totally rocks.

* * *

***Two o'clock in the Morning***

We were currently making are way into the boys' room. Each of us was carrying a bag, Macey was carrying the make-up and a red ant farm, Liz, her laptop and the shockers and lasers. Me and Bex were carrying the candy. Yum!

It took us over 7 minutes to unlock the boys' door, they had put up a security device on the door. Liz managed to hack in the system and turn it off.

The door creaked open.

The boys were sound asleep, softly snoring on their beds.

We split up. Liz went to the doors and started installing laser beams and shockers on all of the doors. When the boys touch the door knob, they'll be shocked. It'll also trigger the lasers on the door, it'll bar the doorways, making it impossible to leave the room or go to the bathroom unless they hack into Liz's system. Isn't Liz a genius?

Macey immediately started applying make-up on the boys. She made sure to pack the waterproof make-up. That'll take for ever to remove! I noticed she placed the most makeup on Brett. Hmm… I wonder why…

Bex started licking jolly ranchers and placed them on the windows. When you remove them, a colorful candy film will remain. Once she finished, she started throwing chocolate kisses and gummy bears on the floor. Nice and squishy on the carpet. Every now and then she would place a couple in her mouth to chomp on. Yummy.

I took the honey and very carefully poured it on all of the boys. Then I took the Giant Pixy Stixs and poured it on their now honeyed bodies. Nice and sticky, not to mention very, very sweet. I placed a container of red ants next to the boys, it has a timer on it, so at exactly 3 o'clock, it would released the ants and the boys will be bitten! Hurray!

After a while, we finished up. We placed the final touches, an alarm. At 4:30 it will blast out "I Want Candy" by Aaron Carter. The boys will wake and find themselves in a really messy room with ant bites and makeup on them, not to mention not being able to get out of their room. Mwahahahaha!!!

Right before we left, we "accidentally" knocked the ant farm down. Giggling, we left the room.

Once we got back to the room, Liz popped her laptop out and enabled the system of lasers and alarms. We all went back to our respectable beds and had ourselves a quick nap.

* * *

*** 4:27 AM ***

"Macey! Move your big head, I can't see!" Liz shrieked.

"Bex! Your big butt is in the way!" Macey shoved Bex to the floor, soon to join her was Macey.

"Mace, get of me!" Bex mumbled from underneath Macey.

"Blame Liz." Macey got of Bex and helped her up, the latter glared at Liz.

We were currently crowded around Liz's laptop on my bed. As you can tell, we are fighting for good spots. After a few complaints and grumbles, we were all satisfied with our seating and views of the screen and sat waiting.

"Ten more seconds!" Liz said excitedly.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ooohhh… a cliffy! I know everyone hates cliff hangers. I do too. But I dunno, I felt like doing it sooo… **

**Okay so my excuse for m leave of absence is SSATs. I am getting ready to go to High School and some of the schools I'm applying to require me taking the SSATs. So my mom banned me from the computer for the past month so I can study. I did not like it but… I'm done! Yay! I can now type all of the stories I have been dying to post on FanFiction everyday now! Woohoo!!! Oh yeah! So I'm celebrating by adding new chapters on Revenge is Sweet and Revenge is Goode, Really Goode. Yah!**

**Soooo… like it? Hate it? Love it? Review it! Comment all you want, as long it isn't flamers. I don't like flamers. Flamers yucky. **

**Two months go by fast! I can't believe it's almost Thanksgiving! For Halloween, I was a Native American named Running Squirrel. Yep, awesome right? Except people called my Pocahontas. No offense to you people who are Pocahontas lovers, but I don't really like her, she's okay but… Let's just say one of my friends called my Pocahontas repeatedly and it got on my nerves. So do me a favor people, don't call me Pocahontas! Call me Missy or better yet, Running Squirrel!**

**Wow, that's a LONG Author's Note. R&R!**

**Live, Laugh, and Love!**

**~Missy396**


	13. An Author's Apology

**An Author's Apology**

Dear FanFiction Readers,

I know all of you may hate me because of my unexpected two—almost three—year hiatus. I am sincerely sorry. There were a lot of things happening (i.e. high school) that I didn't have any time till now to update. By the time I did have time, I lost track of my story and its plotline. But now, I have time to revise everything and rewrite my two stories, "Revenge is Sweet" and "Revenge is Goode, Really Goode". I will keep my original stories up for now, but I will post a newer version of "Revenge is Sweet" along with them.

The newer version of "Revenge is Sweet" will stick to the original plot of the first one. But it will be written with more detail and proper grammar and punctuation. In other words, it will be well written and more enjoyable for you guys to read. I will try my best to update once a week (or every other week at the most). I am going to leave "Revenge is Goode, Really Goode" inactive for a while I'm reworking "Revenge is Sweet" but it will eventually be reworked.

If it has been two weeks and I haven't updated "Revenge is Sweet" you guys can PM and remind me to update because I tend to forget or procrastinate. I hope you guys are willing to read the newer versions of my stories. Oh, and I've also changed my penname from _Missy396_ to _Missing Missy_. Sorry if the changes confuses you. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions.

Sincerely,

_Missing Missy_

P.S. I'm about to publish the newer version of "Revenge is Sweet" right after this gets added to the two old stories.


End file.
